Lágrimas de Bookman
by Fire Soul FT
Summary: Lavi... ¿quién es en realidad?¿por qué es un bookman?¿Es el final? piensa en esas cosas mientras su cuerpo se deteriora y está muriendo, solo y sin ninguno de sus compañeros. Al fin y al cabo, todo fue culpa suya. Este conjunto de drabbles participan para el reto mes de apreciación Septiembre-2015: Lavi del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas." ¿Me regalan un review?
1. Lágrimas de Bookman

Personaje: Lavi

Palabras: 251

Rated: T

Disclaimer: Man y sus personajes son propiedad de Katsura Hoshino.

Este conjunto de drabbles participan para el reto mes de apreciación Septiembre-2015: Lavi del foro "Resurgiendo entre las cenizas."

Lágrimas de Bookman

...Parecía que este era su final después de todo. Estaba en una misión peligrosa. Sospechaba que se la habían asignado como una manera sutil de quitárselo de encima. Era claro que no podían quedar testigos cercanos de la existencia de Allen Walker. Y tanto él como Lenalee, y muchos otros entraban en conflicto con esa "regla".

Su visión se tornó borrosa. sentía el fluido carmesí manar de las heridas que los akuma le habían provocado. También sentía el virus avanzar por su organismo y su inocencia —su martillo— acababa de ser destruido por el Noé que acompañaba a esos akuma.

—Malditos hijos de perra...— maldijo el aprendiz de bookman momentos antes de perder la conciencia gradualmente.

En esos minutos, escuchó una voz llamándole... "Lavi... Lavi..." y una sucesión de imágenes se hicieron presentes en su cabeza

¿Quién era él? Ni siquiera él lo sabía. Más de cuarenta nombres para una persona, no es algo bueno... logra desequilibrar a cualquiera. ¿Quién era él? ¿cuál era su verdadero nombre? ¿hasta qué punto quería a sus amigos?

No podía quejarse, el había elegido ser un Bookman. Cuando todo quedó en total oscuridad dejó de sentir, de escuchar, y sus pulmones ya casi no funcionaban.

Se encontraba frente a un espejo, el reflejo que le devolvía era sin duda él, pero comenzó a distorsionarse con el correr de los segundos. Su apariencia siempre había sido la misma, pero su interior era un revoltijo de emociones encontradas. Y vio su vida pasar frente a sus ojos...


	2. Eterna Amistad

Género: Friendship

Palabras: 269

Eterna Amistad

Recordaba la base de la orden negra, recordaba qué se sentía estar en la cafetería, comiendo y bebiendo con las personas que amaba, con sus amigos. Habló con Yu y este al ser nombrado de esa manera reaccionó como de costumbre, poniendo el filo de su katana contra la garganta de Lavi. Jurando asesinarlo si volvía a repetir su primer nombre, como ya lo había jurado tantas veces.

Ya había aprendido que era la forma en que Yu demostraba su cariño.

En ese momento Lena intervino oficiando de reconciliadora profesional. Con su radiante sonrisa logró tranquilizar —dentro de la medida de lo posible, cabe destacar— al furioso Kanda.

La cafetería de la orden Negra se alejó en su mente y prosiguió en su viaje final...

Ahora estaba luchando espalada con espalda junto a Allen, derrotando Akumas a diestra y siniestra.

—¡Sello de fuego!— Su martillo creció y el dragón de llamas procedente de él acabó con la mayoría de los débiles sirvientes del conde del milenio. Allen sonrió.

—Gracias por cuidarme la espalda Lavi, sé que puedo confiar en ti—

"Si en realidad supieras" pensó Lavi, si Allen supiera quien era, y cómo era su vida, dudaba mucho que las cosas siguieran siendo igual, y por eso tenía miedo. Porque los amaba, amaba a sus amigos, puesto que a diferencia de misiones pasadas había podido ligarse a ellos. Para bien o para mal, ellos lo habían rescatado de esa oscura soledad.

Allen se abalanzó hacia los Akumas derrotándolos con facilidad y en menos de unos segundos, estaban emprendiendo la vuelta a casa.

—Misión cumplida Lavi, volvamos con los demás.


	3. Adiós Amigos

Sentimiento: Emoción

Palabras: 265

Adiós amigos

Continuando con su viaje hacia las puertas del Hades Lavi se sentía culpable, esa culpa desgarraba su alma, hacía que se retorciera de dolor, ¿o era porque estaba muriendo? Ya no tenía importancia en realidad. Más imágenes pasaron por su mente, algunas demoraron más en irse que otras, pero los rostros de las personas que habían muerto por la imparcialidad requerida en un Bookman se mantenían allí, observándolo, juzgándolo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en hacerse presentes en el rostro del pelirrojo. Sollozó pidiendo perdón, anhelando otra oportunidad, por un momento hasta pensó en no ser más un Bookman, pero se retractó en seguida, eso y era parte de él. Si... la culpa lo carcomía por dentro, pero ella había estado desde la primera misión. Había sobrevivido hasta la número cuarenta y ocho con esa culpa a cuestas y no permitiría que ahora lo debilitara. Si iba a morir, lo haría como un digno exorcista de la orden negra. Luchando.

Se incorporó, casi inconsciente. Puso un pie delante del otro con extrema lentitud, en un intento torpe de caminar hacia el enemigo.

—Este... no es... el fin...— se dirigió hacia el Noé.

—Claro que lo es, exorcista. Ya no tienes tu inocencia, estas rodeado y solo, y aunque me fuera en este momento morirías de igual forma. Pero como soy misericordioso, acabaré con tu sufrimiento ahora.

Acto seguido, el brazo del Noé atravesaba el pectoral izquierdo de Lavi, atravesando su corazón. El pelirrojo miró su pecho, sin entender lo que sucedía... ¿era el verdadero fin después de todo? Todo se volvió negro... y dejó de respirar.


	4. Palabras de Consuelo

Pecado: Lujuria

Palabras: 302

Palabras de Consuelo

Veía su cuerpo tendido en el suelo, el sol se había puesto ya y el Noé se había ido con sus vasallos. Lenalee llegó con la ayuda de la orden solo para encontrarse con un horrible panorama. La sangre cubría la tierra formando un charco alrededor del ya frío cuerpo del pelirrojo. Vio con pesar como la chica caía arrodillado frente a su cuerpo y apoyaba la cabeza en su pecho solo para comprobar lo que ya sabía. Que había muerto. Todo era culpa de la lujuria, todo era culpa de su deseo desenfrenado de conocimiento, si no hubiera sido un bookman, si su lujuria no hubiera sido tan grande, quizás las cosas hubieran sido diferentes. Pronto, Yu y Allen que también se encontraban allí, arrancaron a Lena del cuerpo inerte de su amigo. Ella se retorcía para volver a abrazar su cuerpo y los dos chicos hacían lo necesario para mantenerse aferrados a ella, ellos también tenían miedo de desplomarse si la soltaban.

Luego de que Lenalee dejó de intentar volver a entrar en contacto con la fría y tiesa piel de Lavi, los buscadores pasaron a hacer lo que siempre hacían en estos casos. Llevarse el cuerpo. Cuando el páramo quedó vacío a excepción de sus tres amigos que comenzaron a irse, se acercó a ellos y su espíritu tocó a Lenale en el hombro.

—Estoy bien...— le susurró—No te preocupes Lena, siempre te estaré observando.

Una lágrima bajó por su mejilla cuando fugazmente dio vuelta su rostro jurando haber oído a Lavi, pero una vez más se encontró con el vacío, siguió caminando, con una extraña calidez en el corazón.

Lavi sabía que Yu y Allen lo superarían, pero temía por Lena, por su Lena. Su espíritu sonrió, quizás su lujuria no era solo de conocimiento después de todo...


End file.
